Legend of the Ash Crow
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: King Oritel faces an evil greater than any Magix has yet to know. A demonic invasion threatens to obliterate all of the Magix Universe. With no other options, Oritel is granted two choice, the sacrifice of his family for power over the demons or the sacrifice of his own life for Magix. AN: An establishing prequel to The Fairy and Her Swordsman.


"My lord! What do we do!?"

One of the greatest challenges that came with being a king, being the leader of a frightened kingdom with the enemy right at their door, clawing and burning against the other side. Oritel, King of Domino, resting planet of the Great Dragon and one of the Keepers of the Dragon's Flame faced what looked like the end of it all. The entire Magix Dimension, home to numerous magical worlds and kingdoms was under attack by an indomitable force unlike he had ever dreamed of. A nightmare too horrid for even the darkest of minds rode through the streets of his own kingdom. Eldritch abominations that paraded a hellish festival of the bodies of both soldiers and innocents alike used for the monster's food and amusement.

"There's no one to call for, our reinforcements are dwindling, all of the Magix Dimension is...!"

A royal guard began to panic until Oritel roared out.

"NO FEAR! Not in the face of a villany such as this will be stopped! Burned asunder by flame of justice, we are people of Domino, we shall hold no quarter!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Oritel would face this army now, but as a man he had to be sure, he had to get his family out of here. He rushed for the bedroom and found his wife comforting their two daughters. Queen Marion, Daphne the eldest child of but her teen years, and Bloom the youngest as she was still a babe entering toddler years. Marion rushed to her husband's side as he embraced them all.

"Oritel! Those things outside...! The darkness within them is overflowing!"

"Hush dear, I'll get you all out of here safely."

"And what of you!?"

"We don't have time to squabble! I will return to take you to safety! Daphne, protect Bloom with all of your might..."

Daphne nodded with a face of resolved betrayed by the tears streaming down her face. Oritel turned away as he carried the temptation of being with his family, refusing to ignore the duty to his people. However, he began to question his own resolve at the scene within the throne room. All of the royal guard laid in visceral chunks and pieces sprawled in a near decorative manner.

"N-No...!"

His eyes widened and his skin further paled at the sight of creature responsible. An overwhelming figure, rippled muscles visible even past the thick layer of fur, a beast from head to hoof. Two large horns with sharp bloodied ends. Large paw padded hands with sleek hooked claws still wet from the victims they had sprayed the room with. A long tail that whipped the ground, leaving an indent from the strength alone. Lastly was the head, a ravenous hound with bloodthirsted eyes that couldn't ever be quenched, the fangs gleaming in the dim light of this dark day.

"EEEEAAAAGGH!"

Oritel swung his mighty blade, imbued and blessed with the furious flames of the Great Dragon, a near volcanic eruption of fire spewed forth from the edge. The flames burned away from the throne room to the castle gates and beyond to all of Domino. Oritel let out a sigh of relief, but gasped in fright as he saw the beast not only alive, but gripping the blade tightly.

" **IƬ ЩӨЦᄂD'VΣ BΣΣП DIFFIᄃЦᄂƬ... Λ BᄂΛDΣ ЩIƬΉ ƧЦᄃΉ MΛGIᄃΛᄂ PӨЩΣЯ, ΛПD PЯӨMIƧΣ ӨF ƧЦᄃΉ ΛП ΣXPᄂӨƧIVΣ DΣΛƬΉ... IƬ ЯΛIƧΣƧ ƬΉΣ ΉΛIЯƧ ӨF MY ПΣᄃK!"**

"You've had a taste, vile demon! Now witness and be subjugated to the full might!"

With a battle cry, Oritel channeled the blade's power as a concentrated blast hit the monster point blank. It stumbled back with a roar before it threw a blind punch, releasing the blade as Oritel was struck, his body crashed into a wall as he fell faint and numb. The beast turned with a crazed grin.

 **"ƧЦᄃΉ PӨЩΣЯ...! ЩIƬΉ BЦƬ Λ ƬӨЦᄃΉ YӨЦ ЩIPΣD ӨЦƬ ΛП ΣПƬIЯΣ ΛЯMY ӨF ΛPӨƧƬᄂΣƧ! BЦƬ ПЦMBΣЯ ПΣΣD ПӨƬ I, ПӨЯ ЩIᄂᄂ IƬ ƬΛKΣ Λ MΣЯΣ FΣЩ BᄂӨЩƧ FӨЯ ПӨƧFΣЯΛƬЦ ZӨDD ƬӨ DIΣ, ƧӨ FIGΉƬ ΉΛЯDΣЯ Ө KIПG!"**

Zodd reached down for Oritel. Even in his dazed perspective he could see the divine fire burning away at the minotuar. Though scarring him, he still healed at an astounding rate. Two blows Oritel delivered yet only one blind swing from Zodd rendered him near invalid. Just as he was ready to pass out, Zodd dropped him and roared. When he came to, the pain and numbness were gone, before him stood a skeletal armored figure on a steed with similar armor. Ghastly in every meaning, yet human compared to all he had seen prior.

"ᴷⁱⁿᵍ ᴼʳⁱᵗᵉˡ ᵒᶠ ᴰᵒᵐⁱⁿᵒ. ᴵ ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ᵇᵉᵃʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵃ ᶜᵘʳˢᵉ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵃ ʰᵉᵃᵛʸ ᵖʳⁱᶜᵉ."

"A curse...? In this dire crisis?! How would that save anyone!?"

He attempted to move, but found it impossible, even speaking took great effort. Then, laughter as images appeared by the Skeleton Knight. Silhouettes of enagmic figures. A woman's soft giggle among the chuckles of scholars. The woman spoke low, sensual and lovingly.

 _"∂єαя кιηg... уσυ'яє яιgнт. тнιѕ нυѕк σƒ α кιηg нιмѕєℓƒ, ѕριтєƒυℓ αη∂ нσℓℓσω σηℓу ¢σмєѕ вєαяιηg ησт єνєη α gяєєтιηg, вυт α ¢υяѕє."_

Another lectured him, conniving yet prudent, spoke sagely as a parent to a child.

 **"ᵂᵉ ʰᵒʷᵉᵛᵉʳ ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ʷⁱᵗʰ ⁿᵒᵗ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵃ ᵍⁱᶠᵗ, ᵇᵘᵗ ᵃ ˢᵒˡᵘᵗⁱᵒⁿ ᶠᵒʳ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵉˢᵗ ᵒᶠ ᴹᵃᵍⁱˣ, ᵃ ˢᵃᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵍʳᵃᶜᵉ!"**

A monk's chant ringed in Oritel's ears.

"¥ðµ årê å† ¥ðµr lðwê§†, ¥ðµr £åï†h ïñ qµê§†ïðñ, ¥ðµr lï£ê ïñ rµïñ§! †hê§ê þåråmê†êr§ måkê ¥ðµ §µï†åßlê †ð ßê å §åvðr ð£ åll †hê Mågïx Úñïvêr§ê!"

At last a cryptic revelation spoken from that much like a priest. A scripture or parable from the voice of the divine.

 _ **" кเภﻮ ๏гเՇєɭ. ฬє ς๏๓є เภ Շђเร ђ๏קєɭєรร Շเ๓є Շ๏ ﻮгคภՇ ץ๏ย ค รคɭשคՇเ๏ภ Ŧ๏г คɭɭ Շђє ฬ๏гɭ๔ร เภ ๓คﻮเא คภ๔ ๒єץ๏ภ๔. ๒єђ๏ɭ๔, Շђє ๒єђєɭเՇ."**_

Before him floated a small egg-shaped object, a face without ears spaced and spread out, split up and radiated a bizarre power.

 _ **"ฬเՇђ Շђเร, ץ๏ย รђคɭɭ ๒є ﻮгคภՇє๔ Շђє ק๏ฬєг Շ๏ รคשє єשєгץ๏ภє, ﻮгคภՇє๔ Շђє ๓เﻮђՇ Շ๏ ๒єς๏๓є ค ๔гคﻮ๏ภ ๏Ŧ ןยรՇเςє. ๒ยՇ ฬเՇђ รยςђ ค ﻮเŦՇ ς๏๓єร ค קгเςє."**_

He felt safe with it though, this disturbing item gave Oritel a sense of peace, but he snapped out of his hypnotic daze.

"... Price...?"

The monk erupted into another incantation with the scholar chuckling along.

"†hê þrï¢ê ð£ å §å¢rï£ï¢ê †hå† ¢ðmê§ wï†h åll þðwêr! †hê rêlïñqµï§h ð£ whå† hðlÐ§ ¥ðµ ßå¢k, †hê ðßjê¢† ð£ ¥ðµr Ðê§ïrê§ †hå† wï†hhðlÐ ¥ðµr µ††êr Ðêvð†ïðñ †ð †hê §ålvå†ïðñ ð£ ¥ðµr þêðþlê, ¥ðµr hµmåñï†¥!"

 **"ᴬ ᴷⁱⁿᵍ ᵐᵘˢᵗ ʳᵉˡⁱᵉᵛᵉ ʰⁱᵐˢᵉˡᶠ ᵒᶠ ᵃⁿʸ ˡᵉᵛⁱᵗʸ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵃⁿ ᵃᵛᵉʳᵃᵍᵉ ᵐᵃⁿ ᵐᵃʸ ⁱⁿᵈᵘˡᵍᵉ ⁱⁿ, ᵃ ᴷⁱⁿᵍ ᵐᵘˢᵗ ᵇᵉ ᵃ ʰᵉʳᵒ ᵃᵐᵒⁿᵍ ʰᵉʳᵒᵉˢ, ᵃ ᵐᵃʳᵗʸʳ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵏⁱⁿᵍᵈᵒᵐ ʰᵉʳ ᵇᵒᵗʰ ʳᵘˡᵉˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵉʳᵛᵉˢ!"**

Oritel looked down as he broke out into a cold sweat. A lurch in his chest reached his throat as his fears were confirmed by the tempting woman.

 _"α ƒαмιℓу ℓιƒє'ѕ gινєη, ƒσя тнє ƒαмιℓιєѕ σƒ αℓℓ σтнєяѕ ιη тнє кησωη υηινєяѕє αη∂ вєуση∂."_

"N-No...! I can't, who are you to as-"

The priest proclaimed with great indignation, his words caused the very foundation of the castle to tremble.

 _ **"เร ภ๏Շ ฬє ฬђ๏ ςค๓є ђєгє เภ ץ๏ยг Շเ๓є ๏Ŧ ภєє๔? คгє ฬє ภ๏Շ Ŧгเєภ๔ร ฬђ๏ ๏ŦŦєг ค รคɭשคՇเ๏ภ? ๔๏ ץ๏ย Շђเภк ยร ร๏ รєɭŦเรђ Շ๏ ครк ץ๏ย ๏Ŧ ร๏๓єՇђเภﻮ คร ςгยєɭ? เՇ เร Շђє קคเภ ՇђคՇ ฬє รђคгє, ՇђคՇ ฬ๏ยɭ๔ ๓คкє ยร кเภร๓คภ, ๏гเՇєɭ. ฬє ฬђ๏ ђคשє รยŦŦєгє๔ คร ץ๏ย ๏ŦŦєг ץ๏ย Շђє รค๓є Շђє ฬคร ๏ŦŦєгє๔ Շ๏ ยร! เՇ เร ץ๏ยг гเﻮђՇ Շ๏ ๒єς๏๓є คร ﻮ๏๔ร!"**_

As the priest spoke, Oritel heard and felt the pain. The pain of woman who had men after men force themselves upon her. The pain of a man tortured and belittled with his only crime being his faith, nothing more. Victims of heinous crimes before a sudden release. A cool wave of peace that extinguished the fires of suffering. The priest then whispered to him as a mother hushed her child to sleep.

 _ **"๒єς๏๓є คร ﻮ๏๔ร, ɭєՇ ﻮ๏ ๏Ŧ ץ๏ยг ђย๓คภเՇץ, гєɭєครє ץ๏ยг Ŧค๓เɭץ... ๒єς๏๓є คร ๏ภє ๏Ŧ ยร."**_

Oritel began to pant heavily as he stared intently at the Behelit, a clawed hand reached out as a arcane symbol formed in flames.

 _ **"รคςгเŦเςє."**_

A nightmare indeed. Never in all of his being could he believe it. A king's worst ordeal, his people or his family, and no third option. He found that his arm was movable as he reached out to the symbol... But past the flames his attention was ensnared by the hollow hauntings of the Skeleton Knight.

"ₖᵢₙg ₒᵣᵢₜₑₗ ₒf Dₒₘᵢₙₒ. ᵢ bᵣᵢₙg ₜₒ yₒᵤ ₐ cᵤᵣₛₑ ₜₕₐₜ wᵢₗₗ ₛₐᵥₑ ₑᵥₑᵣyₒₙₑ bᵤₜ yₒᵤᵣₛₑₗf."

He stopped himself as he listened further, the glowing eyes flared intensely in his own, neither yielding.

"ᵢ ₒffₑᵣ yₒᵤ ₐₙ ₐᵣₘₒᵣ ₜₕₐₜ wᵢₗₗ ₛₐᵥₑ ₐₗₗ wₕₒ yₒᵤ ₕₒₗd dₑₐᵣ. Bₒₜₕ yₒᵤᵣ fₐₘᵢₗy ₐₙd yₒᵤᵣ ᵤₙᵢᵥₑᵣₛₑ wᵢₗₗ ₗᵢᵥₑ. ₜₕₑ ₛₐcᵣᵢfᵢcₑ fₒᵣ ₘy cᵤᵣₛₑ ᵢₛ ₙₒₜ ₜₕₑᵢᵣ ₗᵢfₑ, bᵤₜ yₒᵤᵣ ₒwₙ, ₐₙd yₒᵤᵣₛ ₐₗₒₙₑ."

"... I choose the curse."

Behind the darkness of the silhouettes, the four gods were surprised, but amused as well. The Skeleton Knight waved a hand as Oritel felt an immense rush.

"Ngh!"

"ₒ ₖᵢₙg ₒf Dₒₘᵢₙₒ, ᵢ bₑqᵤₑₐₜₕ ᵤₚₒₙ yₒᵤ ₜₕₑ ₚₒwₑᵣ ₜₒ ᵣᵢd yₒᵤᵣ ᵤₙᵢᵥₑᵣₛₑ ₒf ₜₕᵢₛ cₐₙcₑᵣₒᵤₛ ₚₗₐᵤgₑ. Wᵢₜₕ ₐᵣₘₒᵣ bₗₐcₖ ₐₛ ₕₑₗₗ ₐₙd ₛwₒᵣd bᵤᵣₙᵢₙg bᵣᵢgₕₜ ₐₛ ₕₑₐᵥₑₙ, ₕₑₐᵣₜ ₙₒbₗₑ ₐₙd ₘᵢₙd ᵤₙdₑₜₑᵣᵣₑd, yₒᵤᵣ ₗᵢₙₑₐgₑ wᵢₗₗ ₜₕᵣᵢᵥₑ ₐₛ yₒᵤ ₛₕₐₗₗ wᵢₜₕₑᵣ ₐₙd dᵢₑ."

Oritel fell to his knees as he tasted iron and saw the world before him fall away. His reaction was of pain, yet he felt none. He instead felt euphoric.

"Yₒᵤᵣ ᵣₑᵢgₙ ₙₒ ₗₒₙgₑᵣ, yₒᵤᵣ dₐᵤgₕₜₑᵣₛ ₛₕₐₗₗ ₕₑₙcₑfₒᵣₜₕ ₚᵣₒₛₚₑᵣ. ₒᵣᵢₜₑₗ ₒₙ ₜₕᵢₛ ₕₒᵤᵣ ᵢₙ ₜₕᵢₛ ₘₒₘₑₙₜ dᵢₑₛ. Fᵣₒₘ ₜₕₑ ₛₕᵣₒᵤd ₒf ₚₒwₑᵣ ₐₙd wᵢₜₕ ₕᵢₛ cᵣₒwₙ ₐᵣᵢₛₑₛ ₙₒₜ ₐ ₚₕₒₑₙᵢₓ."

Something unfurled from his back, it felt natural as a rise in his chest and head to swell. His body felt weighted down by some immeasurable force yet he felt strong enough to simply glide through it. His grunts and stifflied cries held back not his fear or agony, they restricted his wrath.

"ₙₐy, ₜₕₑ ₐₛₕ Cᵣₒw ₛₒₐᵣₛ, Dₑₐₜₕ ₐₛ ₕᵢₛ bₑₐₖ ₐₙd dₐᵣₖₙₑₛₛ ₕᵢₛ fₗᵢgₕₜ, ₜₕₑ ₛₐₗᵥₐₜᵢₒₙ ₒf ₕᵢₛ ₚₑₒₚₗₑ ᵢₛ ₕᵢₛ ₚₗᵢgₕₜ!"

Marion and Daphne ran down the stairs, Daphne carried a wailing Bloom in her arms. Both stopped still as statues as they saw the man they loved.

"O-Oritel..." "Father...?"

He heard them, and turned his head to see them a final time, a last memory to hold as all went black. In the eyes of his family, the great man they knew had been swallowed whole by an insidiously designed armor. Sinister in every sense, they watched in terror as he convulsed violently as the bright flames of his holy sword burned away at the metal body, just as the odd shaped helmet clamped down over his head, the woman's dark laughter sounded with her slow applaud.

 _"нσω мαяνєℓσυѕ!~ ωнαт α вєαυтιƒυℓ яєυηιση! вυт тнє ѕωσя∂ ¢αη σηℓу вє ωιєℓ∂є∂ ву α gσσ∂ кιηg, ωιтн тнαт αямσя ση ιт'ѕ υηαвℓє тσ яє¢σgηιzє нιѕ ησω ωιℓ∂ нєαят, ναρι∂ ωιтн νισℓєη¢є αη∂ вℓσσ∂ѕнє∂! ι ¢αη ƒєєℓ ιт ησω... нιѕ нαтєƒυℓ gαzє ση мє!~"_

Marion ran to her husband's side and threw herself on him. The rumbling of his body as a bestial growl rang from him. The helmet began to shift and change into a new shape, horns pointed skyward at a curved angle, the face pushed forward formed a serrated maw. Soon enough the helmet transformed into the shape of a dragon, the shrouded cape split in two, and the two eyes flashed a crimson red as he let loose a ghostly wail.

"Oritel! Oritel! You are not a monster! You are not some wild man who gives into this vice! Your name is Oritel! You are my husband and father of my children, the king! YOU ARE ORITEL!"

The eyes brightened before the flames consuming his body turned black. The eyes dimmed down, the eyes of the man she loved stared back at her from behind the ghastly dragon.

"Marion... I will protect you, all of you."

"I knew you were still there!"

Oritel looked to the silhouettes that still surrounded them, and swung his sword at astounding speeds, the black flame erupting into a fiery wall as he held Marion tightly. He leapt back by their daughter's side, Daphne hugged him dearly, yet he raised his sword arm.

"Father! Please! That armor, it's no good, you'll lose your mind if you don't take it off!"

His eyes moved to Bloom, she hadn't stopped crying since the start of the invasion. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember last she smiled.

"No, Daphne, not until you are safe and this scourge is purged from the Magix Dimension!"

He brought down the sword and tore open a portal. Daphne and Marion marveled at the display before Oritel threw his family inside.

"Ori-" "Fath-"

"One day, we'll all be reunited, but today...!"

The portal closed as he swung his blade again, he lunged forth into a different realm...

 _ **"TODAY I SHALL RIP AND TEAR THIS TUMOR FROM MY HOME!"**_

* * *

Eraklyon, home to a friend, King Erendor. His castle still stood as well, but like Domino it was hopelessly under siege. There were far more survivors here than Domino, this black flame that engulfed a portion of his body would not discriminate between monster and man. He'd have to do this traditionally. In the eyes of Erendor, a black blur had come across all the horrendous figures that terrorized his home, the vile monsters laid in pieces.

* * *

Linphea, the Fairy Kingdom of Nature was burned away to near nothing. The monsters had all but left, leaving only the anguish cry of the surviving victims. Oritel could only do so much for each a kingdom at a time, but an idea sprung to his head how to deal with the fire, and it all started with spinning. Spinning in place at gradually increased speed until he became that of a tornado. Within moments, the self-made whirlwind put out the fires near the victims, and left for the next realm.

* * *

Andros, the vast oceanic kingdom that connected all the oceans of Magix through the divine Ocean Gates, now raged on as a malevolent storm. The kingdom swallowed up and only water spouts accompanied with furious tsunamis graced the surface. All was chaos in the water. There was nothing he could do. He opted to move on as he slashed another doorway.

* * *

Zenith, the Land of Advanced Technology, suffered the least in damages. An enormous force field kept the horde of monolithic beasts at bay, a number made Zodd seem miniscule, but neither fear nor caution entered his thoughts. Only the instinctual drive to survive filled his mind and body as he released the dark flame upon the army. The heinous inferno died down quickly as the very ashes of the creatures scattered upon the wind. There were no time for thanks or updates, only the eradication of these creatures and the preservation of the kingdoms. He swung his sword as a new portal opened.

* * *

Melody, the Land of Music and Fine Arts, now laid in nothing but ruined flat rubble. A mountainous region of seasonal beauty reduced to an unrecognizable state. Not a trace of life found. This only drove the king further in his resolve as he opened another portal.

* * *

Soleria, the Fairy Kingdom of the Sun and Moon, was held in a ceaseless stand still with the monsters. Neither side losing nor gaining ground, though the beasts had been right at the doors of the castle. Oritel wasted not a second to leap into the heat of battle, yet again restrained to the blade itself as to not harm an ally, never could he believe such power exist within him. Like a bat in the night, he glided with a savage grace, a dance of gore and death as his blade cut down each vile beast as if they were not but gelatin. However he was struck by a horn, thrown ahead into the fist of another, then a barrage of tail swipes from various beings until launched into the castle wall. Soldier and beast alike stopped as they heard the ghostly wail.

"What was that black blur...?"

"The beasts numbers have dwindled drastically! We can turn the tide!"

"By the Suns and Moons what in Magix is that!?"

The dark knight lumbered out from his indent. Sword arm limp and swung loosely, awkwardly in all directions, yet still grasped the blade. The eyes flashed crimson as an ebony mist poured from within the armor, poured out as blood ran down as well, the king panted heavily. Then, snarled as the arm began spin and snap into place. With the bone-chilled howl, Solerian and Apostle alike stepped back in unknown fear. In Oritel's vision, all was dark and of murky yet sharp images, in his heart there was only fear and fury. Two sides now faced him, and he had to choose, one of spikes and spears thrown his way and the other of large gnashing of fangs. He leapt for the fangs. The Soleria army retreated as the black winged knight flew for the enemy. Ripping and tearing his way through them, mowing them at a significant speed. He was struck again and again, but would not yield, for he felt no pain. By the end of it all he stood alone on a hill of corpses. The Ash Crow tore open another portal for his next destination.

* * *

Magix City, the capital of the Magix Universe, and final destination of the Ash Crow. There were other worlds, other kingdoms that he either aided or were too late to aid, but none was more chaotic than Magix City. Skyscrapers fallen as clouds of debris and smoke filled the city. Numerous traffic incidents and pile ups, Specialist, Fairies, Witches and Paladins, numerous armies formed against the nightmarish army. Young men to fully trained warriors, girls to teachers of Alfea Castle the College of Faries and Cloudtower the College of Witchs, even citizen's fought best they could. However it all seemed in vain until a ghastly wail. Among the rebelling army were the members of the Company of Light. The powerful Fairy, Faragonda. The wicked Witch, Griffin. The masterful Wizard, Saladin. And the craftsman who smithed the great sword Oritel wielded, the blacksmith Hagen. Marion, who was also a member, provided a shield to protect the party with Farangonda and Griffin's help. The last member missing was Oritel himself. Daphne held Bloom closely as she looked around in a panic.

"That sound...! It's the same Father made when we last saw him! Mother, he's here!"

Griffin groaned under the strain of the constant barrage against the magical shield.

"What is your daughter on about now!?

Farangonda hissed out in agony.

"Not now Griffin, focus on the shield!"

Marion began to sweat profusely as she grumbled past clenched teeth, but it was not enough, the three fell back as the shield shattered away. Saldin raised his staff as he prepared a spell. Hagen sighed in despair.

"Where is Oritel... He couldn't have bee-"

 ***SHINK***

The first row of monsters all fell into pieces. The army behind them burned away in a demonic inferno, not even the ash left behind, only the Ash Crow that stalked through the black fire. Everyone took a step back, Hagen himself jumped to his feet in shock.

"That sword! By Magix what manner of disaster is this!? It should only be wielded by Oritel himself, or at least a good king!"

Saladin instinctively gulped as he kept his staff raised.

"Then either the whole world truly has gone mad, or the Dragon's Flame has been corrupted! We must stop this thing!"

Daphne shook for a moment before she looked to Marion, but the woman stepped back from the grumbling figure, and she found herself doing the same.

"I-If this continues...! Aah!"

Daphne cried out before she ran out to meet the Ash Crow. She ignored the pleas and demands from the others as she stopped right in front of the armored creature. It's panting etheral, ghostly as it moved in a primitive manner, a savage stood before her and her baby sister.

"Father... Oritel... I know you're in there! It is us, Daphne and Bloom, your daughters!"

Daphne gasped with a choked breath. Gagging loudly as the Ash Crow had seized her throat in but a blink of an eye. The Company of Light were on edge, and in just a moment would fight this violent man of iron. But Daphne held Bloom up.

"R-R-Re... Remember... Oritel. King of Domino... My Father... Our Father..."

The knight tilted his head at the crying babe. Reluctantly, he released Daphne as a clawed finger softly caressed the cheek, the baby calming down as she opened her eyes. None of the Company of Light could believe. Bloom, with her tiny hand, giggled in the face of the demon as she squeezed the finger. The crimson glow faded away before the entire helmet receded. Oritel stood with a face that had seen Hell and made it back. Eyes utterly bloodshot, flesh looked like that of a victim of an Iron Maiden, even his hair turned chalk white. Yet even as the pain registered in his body, he smiled back at his youngest daughter, the black fire died releasing the heavily burned sword arm.

"It's been some time... Since I last saw you smile..."

All were dumbfounded and all cried out as the man that saved their lives fell back and dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Marion and Daphne fell away at his side as the others stood there near speechless. Saladin shook his head in disbelief.

"What in... Oritel, what happened to him?!"

Farangonda held her hands to her mouth as Griffin continued to stare.

"The darkness within that armor, it's immeasurable... Just being this close to it makes my skin crawl and my throat lurch, but he wore it! How could this have happened...?"

Hagen made his way over to the body of his friend, he fell to his knees with shaky hands.

"This unholy fetish, I've only ever heard of such a thing in vaguest of tales...! It gives the wearer unlimited power at the cost of his life...!"

"Wᵣₒₙg. ₐ ₘᵢₛₜᵣₐₙₗₐₜᵢₒₙ."

Everyone looked up to see the Skeleton Knight on his steed, behind him a number of survivors from varying worlds, in his off-hand he cradled a baby no older than Bloom.

"ₜₕₑ Bₑᵣₛₑᵣₖ ₐᵣₘₒᵣ ᵢₙcᵣₑₐₛₑₛ ₙₒₜₕᵢₙg. ᵢₜ ₒₙₗy ₜₐₖₑₛ ₐwₐy ₜₕₑ fₑₐᵣ ₒf ₚₐᵢₙ ₐₙd ₛₑₗf₋ₚᵣₑₛₑᵣᵥₐₜᵢₒₙ ₒf ₜₕₑ wₑₐᵣₑᵣ. ᵢₜ ₐₗₗₒwₛ ₜₕₑₘ ₜₒ fᵢgₕₜ ₐₜ fᵤₗₗ cₐₚₐcᵢₜy wᵢₜₕₒᵤₜ ₐₙy ₜₕₒᵤgₕₜ ₒᵤₜₛᵢdₑ ₒf bₗₒₒdₛₕₑd. ₕₒwₑᵥₑᵣ ₜₕₑᵣₑ ₐᵣₑ ₜₕₒₛₑ wₕₒ ₕₐᵥₑ ₘₐₛₜₑᵣₑd ₜₕₑᵢᵣ ₘᵢₙd ₐₙd ᵣₑₜₐᵢₙ cₒₙₜᵣₒₗ. Yₒᵤᵣ fᵣᵢₑₙd ₕₐd dₒₙₑ ⱼᵤₛₜ ₜₕₐₜ, ₐₙd ₛₐᵥₑd yₒᵤᵣ ₑₙₜᵢᵣₑ ᵤₙᵢᵥₑᵣₛₑ ₕᵢₘₛₑₗf."

Oritel raised a hand as both Daphne and Marion held it.

"Don't be so sad... I couldn't save everyone, but Magix will recover, we must move on... And celebrate today... Today we lived, and we won."

Smiles began to form on the faces of those who made it through the nightmare. Until ear grating cackles and a new heavy presence loomed over the city. The Three Witches who were the original cause for the formation of the Company of Light. The dark Wizard floated by them, Valtor, and behind them were their own army of darkness. Hagen grumbled.

"What impeccable timing...!"

Griffin and Farangonda both raised their hands for a shield from the lightning bolt fired at them with Saladin's aid. The Witch clenched her teeth.

"Cursed hags! Where did they even come from!? Wasn't the last army theirs?"

Saladin grunted as he used a reflection spell to send the bolt back.

"No... The creatures from before rivaled some of the most powerful monsters to our knowledge, and I sensed there were far more in other worlds when I checked. Oritel truly must have wiped them out as these are the last of our problems... The question remains however."

Farangonda fired an intense beam with her renaming strength before her Fairy Form gave out.

"If not their army, than who's, and for what reasons would they have for such destruction..."

Daphne handed Bloom over to her mother and nearly stood, but hmwas stopped and pulled back by Oritel, the wounded king rose to his feet even against the urges of his family.

"No Daphne... Take your mother and sister, take everyone with Saladin and go, I will hold them here."

"You can barely stand...! If you keep going on like this-"

"Daphne... We all must leave this world some time. This time is mine, I've come to peace with that, however..."

Daphne and Marion gasped as they saw the helmet rise from the blackness of the split tattered shroud. The hazardous black flame springing to life from the sword to his shoulder.

"I can't find peace knowing you and everyone else still would be in danger. So do your father one last kind act, a selfish request, and flee now. Work with that mysterious knight and Saladin to transport all of you elsewhere."

He turned with a tearful smile as he looked back to his most treasured family.

"Remember not as I will become, but as I am now, I love you..."

Marion ran to embrace her husband a final time, but his cape turned to leathery wings as he launched himself away, the helmet on and the eyes burned a crimson light.

"NO!"

Daphne held back her mother, the hardest thing she ever did yet in her life, and pulled her back with the others. Saladin approached the Skeleton Knight.

"My magic isnt as strong as it was at the start of this all, but Daphne wields powerful magic of her own, we'll be counting on you."

"ₛₒ ₜₕₑ ₜᵢₘₑ ₕₐₛ cₒₘₑ ₜₒ ₜₑₛₜ ₜₕᵢₛ ₙₑw ₚₒwₑᵣ..."

He raised the sword high as his mouth opened, the blade was lowered down the gullet til the hilt and pulled out, half of the blade had changed with a strange substance layered over it. Various facial features scattered across it as he swung it in the air. A portal opened within the open space. Saladin's jaw dropped before he began to usher all within. Marion looked back, Valtor transformed into a gargoyle like beast, yet still overwhelmed by the monster that was her husband. The Ash Crow roared as it leapt for Valtor's throat. Before the two met once more, a searing bright light blinded her. Daphne and Saladin had formed portable bubbles for the passageners, the Skeleton Knight rode alobe with the child still in his arm, the area they travelled down held no consistent form. Open space with psychedelic patterns within the outer reaches of space, warped yet not profane, pure but chaotic. Alas, another tragedy struck as an enormous hand came and swiped at the fleeing group. The bubbles bursted as people were scattered, families and friends torn from each other, all exited the realm at random intervals. Daphne and Marion shouted for each other as they were thrown away into a new realm.

* * *

The sky filled with illustrious stars, shimmering in divine glory as they glittered down from the heavens above. From Midland to Tudor, Kushan to Skellig, even the mythical island of Elfhelm. Few even fell at the feet of Apostles who knew of the truth, and did whatever they wanted, Magix City had been annihilated. The Dimension ravaged. The surviving denizens stranded on a foreign world. This was only the start of the story...

* * *

An old man chuckled at the slack jawed children and teens who listened to his tale, a staff in hand as he stood up from his wooden chair, he waved his hands at those who went to help him.

"I'm old, not useless! It only takes a few moments for me to get up, but now you know the story behind the Festival of Stars."

One child piped up.

"E-Elder! If I may ask?"

"As any of the youth should of their elders, what is it?"

"Whatever happened to King Oritel...?"

The elder stiffined and held a breath before releasing it as a sigh. A sad smile on as he ruffled the child's hair.

"I like to believe be found that peace he spoke of, and that somewhere he's happy, perhaps even with his family reunited... But as they say, heroes never die."


End file.
